A Grand Adventure
by Tim66
Summary: A new adventure begins for Gilligan and Mary Ann when Nyssa of Traken and Tegan Jovanka suddenly appear on the island.
1. Chapter 1

_Neither Nyssa of Traken nor Tegan Jovanka ever found out why the time storm had suddenly snatched them from the Doctor's side. However, a new adventure now awaited them and the two friends they would soon meet on a certain island in the South Pacific, circa the Earth year 1968._

 **OOOOOOOO**

"Here you go, Gilligan, a coconut cream pie," Mary Ann Summers said as she set the pie down in front of Gilligan.

"Oh boy, thanks Mary Ann," Gilligan said as he dug into the pie. "Your pies are the best, and so are you."

"Why Gilligan, that's sweet of you to say," Mary Ann replied, blushing slightly.

"Actually, Mary Ann, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now. I..." Before he could continue, a vortex appeared and deposited Nyssa and Tegan in front of the astonished castaways.

"Gilligan, who are they? Where did they come from?" Mary Ann asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

"I don't know, but I'll find out," Gilligan said as he got to his feet and interposed himself between Mary Ann and the two newcomers. "Who are you two? How did you get here?" Gilligan asked.

"I'm Tegan Jovanka. And for how I got here, I have no idea," Tegan replied.

"I'm Nyssa of Traken. Just where is this place?" Nyssa asked.

Gilligan and Mary Ann looked at each other. "Well..." Gilligan began.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilligan and Mary Ann had introduced themselves to Nyssa and Tegan and told them about how they'd ended up stranded on the island.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two," Tegan said to Gilligan and Mary Ann. "Even if it's under strange circumstances."

"It's just the two of you here?" Nyssa asked.

"No, there are seven of us on this island," Gilligan said. "The Skipper, Professor, Ginger, and the Howell's are on the other side of the island. They're exploring some caves."

"We were all supposed to go, but I got sick," Mary Ann said.

"And I volunteered to stay here and look after Mary Ann until the others came back," Gilligan added. "They should be back in about two days."

"Well, then maybe this Professor of yours can help us," Tegan said.

"I don't know, Tegan, this is a bit out of his depth," Mary Ann said.

"Yeah, he can't even build a boat," Gilligan said. "Although he did build a lot of neat stuff." Gilligan went on to describe some of the Professor's inventions.

"Sounds like he did help you all adjust to living here," Nyssa said. "However, I think Mary Ann is right. What happened to Tegan and I may be out of his field."

"I guess the best hope that Nyssa and I have is that the Doctor is looking for us," Tegan replied.

"Yes, Tegan, but, knowing the TARDIS, that could take a while," Nyssa said.

"Well, until this Doctor guy shows up, you're welcome to stay with us," Gilligan said.

"Yes, you both can move into the Girl's Hut with Ginger and I," Mary Ann added.

"Thank you both. You're very kind," Nyssa said.

"We accept your offer," Tegan said.


	3. Chapter 3

The other Castaways had returned and had been introduced to Nyssa and Tegan. "I must say that your stories are fascinating," the Professor said. "This vortex just brought you here?"

"Yes, it did," Tegan said.

"And we have no idea how to get back to the Doctor," Nyssa added.

"It's true, Professor," Mary Ann said. "Gilligan and I saw the whole thing."

"Yeah, this weird thing just appeared, and then there they were," Gilligan said.

"Oh I don't doubt your accounts," the Professor said. "I've just never heard of anything like that happening."

"Except on that _Twilight Zone_ show," the Skipper said.

"I beg your pardon?" Nyssa asked the Skipper.

"Oh, it's nothing," the Skipper replied.

"My dear, I can't help but notice your accent," Mrs. Howell said to Nyssa. "Where exactly are you from?"

"Traken," Nyssa replied, hoping no one would press for details.

"I'm from Australia," Tegan said, coming to Nyssa's rescue. "Brisbane." Of course, she didn't mention that she also came from about 15 years into the future.

"Anyway, Nyssa and Tegan are going to bunk with Ginger and myself until their Doctor friend comes for them," Many Ann said. She turned to Ginger. "I don't you don't mind, Ginger."

"No, that's fine," Ginger said.

"I think it's kind of neat that we're gonna have two new Castaways here," Gilligan said. "Believe me, we have lots of neat adventures here."

"I don't doubt it," Nyssa said.

 _If they only knew of the adventures we've had._ Tegan thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Six months have now passed since Nyssa and Tegan arrived on the island. The two of them are sunbathing at the lagoon, where Gilligan and Mary Ann find them.

"Hi Nyssa, hi Tegan," Gilligan said as he and Mary Ann sat down next to them.

"Lunch will be ready soon," Mary Ann said.

"Thank you, we'll be right there," Tegan replied.

"Will there be coconut cream pie afterwards?" Nyssa asked.

"Yes, there will. I made two of them," Mary Ann said.

"Wow, Nyssa, you like coconut cream pies as much as I do. Of course, they have Mary Ann's special touch," Gilligan said.

"Oh, Gilligan," Mary Ann said as she blushed slightly.

 _When are those two going to stop dancing around the issue and admit that they like each other?_ Tegan thought. In the six months she'd been here on the island, she had come to see the signs.

"It's also kind of an anniversary," Gilligan said.

"Anniversary?" Tegan asked.

"Yeah, it's now been six months since you and Nyssa got here."

"Has it been that long?" Tegan said.

"Yes, Tegan, it has," Nyssa replied. "I think we may have to accept that we may be here for a long time."

"Well, Nyssa, if that's the case, then there are worst places I think we could be," Tegan said. "Still..."

"Yes, what is it, Tegan?" Nyssa asked.

"Where the heck has the Doctor been all this time?" Tegan wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary Ann watched as Nyssa devoured one of her coconut cream pies. "You look like you enjoyed that," Mary Ann said.

"I did," Nyssa replied.

"I guess you don't have coconut cream pies in... Where was it you came from again?"

"Traken," Nyssa said.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard of that country," Mary Ann said. "Of course, geography was never my strong point."

"So, any of that pie left for me?" Gilligan asked as he and Tegan walked up to the table where Nyssa and Mary Ann were sitting.

"Here you are, Gilligan," Mary Ann said as she handed the second pie to Gilligan. "Better eat it before Nyssa does."

"I guess we'll have to program the TARDIS kitchen to make coconut cream pies," Tegan said. "That's assuming we ever see the TARDIS again.

"Still no sign of your friend?" Gilligan asked.

"Nope, and I'm starting to lose hope that we'll ever see him again," Tegan said.

"Yes, it's been half a year now," Nyssa added.

"Looks like you two are full fledged Castaways now, like the rest of us," Mary Ann said.

"Yeah, welcome to our group," Gilligan added as he tore into the second coconut cream pie.


	6. Chapter 6

Very slowly, the boat pulled into the lagoon and Dr. Boris Balinkoff, and his assistant, Igor, disembarked. "Boss, why are we back here again?" Igor asked.

"Because, Igor, I have another experiment, and these people make such good test subjects," Balinkoff replied, before going into his mad scientist laugh.

"Whatever you say, boss,"

"Come, Igor, we have work to do," Balinkoff said as he led the way into the jungle.

 **OOOOOOOO**

Not far away, Nyssa, Tegan, Mary Ann, and Gilligan were gathering coconuts. "I think this is enough for more coconut cream pies," Nyssa said.

"More than enough, actually," Mary Ann said, smiling. "Of course I now have two people here who love my pies."

"Well, your pies are the best, Mary Ann," Gilligan said. "I always love it when you make them."

"Thank you, Gilligan," Mary Ann replied. "That means a lot to me."

"Okay, seriously you two," Tegan said. putting her hands on her hips.

"What is it, Tegan?" Mary Ann asked.

"I mean you two are clearly... Ouch!" She suddenly put a hand to the back of her neck.

"What's wrong, Tegan?" Nyssa asked with concern in her voice.

Tegan didn't reply, instead she pulled her hand back. In it was what appeared to be a dart of some kind. "What the..." was all Tegan managed to get out, before she collapsed to the ground.

"Tegan!" Nyssa said as she ran to her friend's side. "What happ... Ouch!" Like Tegan before her, Nyssa slapped a hand to her neck and then collapsed.

"Gilligan, get the Prof... Ouch!" Soon Mary Ann was lying prone on the ground.

"What's going on!? I... Ouch!" And with that, Gilligan joined the three women on the ground.

"Excellent, my tranquilizer darts all hit their marks," Balinkoff said as he and Igor stepped out of the bushes. "They'll be out for hours, more than enough time for us to get them back to our island."

"Boss, who are these two?" Igor asked, pointing to Nyssa and Tegan. "I thought there were only seven of them here."

"I don't know, Igor, and I really don't care. These two new ones will do just as well. Come, let's get them to the boat."

"Right, boss," Igor said.


	7. Chapter 7

Nyssa, Tegan, Mary Ann, and Gilligan regained consciousness to find themselves locked in a dungeon. "Oh no, not him again," Gilligan said, as he recognized the dungeon.

"Who are you talking about?" Nyssa said.

"A mad scientist named Boris Balinkoff," Gilligan replied. "The first time we met him, he switched all our minds around."

"The second time, he tried to brainwash us into robbing Fort Knox for him," Mary Ann added.

"Sounds like a real nut job," Tegan said.

"He is," Mary Ann said.

"Believe me, Mary Ann, Tegan and I have seen worse," Nyssa said. "I should tell you and Gilligan about the Master sometime."

Before Gilligan or Mary Ann could answer Nyssa, the door to the dungeon opened and Balinkoff strode in. "Ah, I see the four of you are awake," he said.

"Wow, nothing gets by you, Einstein," Tegan said sarcastically.

"Oh, quite a mouth on you," Balinkoff said to Tegan. He looked from her, to Nyssa, and back again. "I don't know either of you."

"And I wish we hadn't had the pleasure," Nyssa said.

"However, I know you two," Balinkoff said to Gilligan and Mary Ann.

"What do you want with us now, Balinkoff?" Gilligan asked. "Another mad experiment?"

"That, my young friend, will have to wait," Balinkoff said as he strode out of the dungeon, closing the door behind him.

"Well, that didn't tell us much," Mary Ann said.

 **OOOOOOOO**

In his lab, Balinkoff looked at the machine in front of him. "Soon, Igor, we'll use our prisoners to test my new space/time machine!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Nyssa, can I borrow your broach?" Tegan asked.

"Sure, here you go," Nyssa said as she removed her broach and handed it to Tegan. "What do you need it for?"

"I think I can jimmy this lock." With that, Tegan began to work on the lock. In no time, she got the door open.

"Wow, Tegan, where did you learn to do that?" Mary Ann asked.

"When you've broken out of as many prisons as I have, you learn things," Tegan said. "Let's go."

 **OOOOOOOO**

Soon after, the four of them had made their way to Balinkoff's lab, where a cabinet like object stood. Damned if they doesn't look like... Tegan began to think.

"It's a TARDIS!" Nyssa exclaimed.

"TARDIS?" Gilligan asked.

"Yes, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," Nyssa replied. "We've told you about that. It's the kind of vehicle our friend, the Doctor, has."

"Yes, but you said your friend came from another planet," Mary Ann said. "That had this advanced civilization that made these things. How could Balinkoff have built one?"

"I don't think he did," Tegan said. She had picked up what appeared to be a journal of some kind. "According to this, this TARDIS washed up on the shore of Balinkoff's island a few months ago. He's been tinkering with it ever since."

"Can we take a look inside?" Gilligan asked.

"Sure, I guess," Tegan said as she picked what appeared to be a key. The four of them went inside and found themselves in a Console Room, that looked similar, but more advanced than the Doctor's.

"This must be a later model of TARDIS," Nyssa said. "I wonder how it got here to Earth in the late 1960's."

"I don't know," Tegan said.

Meanwhile, Gilligan and Mary Ann were both amazed at what they were seeing. "It's... It's..." Gilligan said.

"Bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. I know," Tegan said.

"I mean I know you told us about it, but to actually see it," Mary Ann said.

At that point, Gilligan, being Gilligan, stumbled into the console and hit the controls. Soon the Time Rotor began to move. "What's going on!?" Gilligan asked.

"We're taking off," Nyssa replied.

 **OOOOOOOO**

Balinkoff and Igor had come back into the lab in time to see the TARDIS dematerialize. "No! I wasn't ready!" Balinkoff screamed. "Come back!" However, the TARDIS was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nyssa, can't you steady this thing?" Mary Ann asked as the four of them clutched to the console of the TARDIS.

"I'm trying, but some of these controls have been damaged," Nyssa replied.

"Balinkoff must have been monkeying around with it," Gilligan said.

"No, I don't think so," Nyssa said, shaking her head. "This damage looks much more severe." Very slowly, the TARDIS steadied out.

"That's better," Mary Ann said.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I still don't know where we're going," Nyssa said.

"Sounds familiar," Tegan replied. She began to work the controls at the part of the console at which she was standing. "Hey, this looks interesting."

"What is it, Tegan?" Nyssa asked.

"Looks like a log of some kind, made by the Time Lord who originally owned this TARDIS."

"What does it say?" Gilligan asked.

"Well, from what I can make out, this TARDIS was in a battle in something called the Time War," Tegan said. "Anyway, the TARDIS took heavy damage. The Time Lord was forced to abandon it."

"Time War? What's that?" Mary Ann asked.

"I have no idea," Tegan replied. "The Doctor has never mentioned any such war in all the time we travelled with him."

"Unless, from the perspective of the Doctor, it hasn't happened yet," Nyssa pointed out.

"Good point," Tegan said. "Anyway, I'm guessing that, after it was abandoned, this TARDIS just drifted through time and space, until it came to Earth in the 1960's."

"Where Balinkoff got a hold of it," Gilligan said.

"And now we have it," Mary Ann added.

"Do you think we can finally find the Doctor now?" Tegan asked.

"I don't know, Tegan, as I said, this TARDIS is damaged. It might take a while to get things working again," Nyssa replied. "Let's get started."


	10. Chapter 10

"I think I may be getting this TARDIS under control now," Nyssa said.

"That's good," Tegan said. "We're not shaking as much anymore."

"Where are we going?" Gilligan asked.

"Can you get us back to our island?" Mary Ann wondered.

"I don't know," Nyssa said, shaking her head. "The guidance system is still a little erratic."

"You really know how to fly this thing?" Gilligan said.

"Yes, the Doctor taught me the basics of flying his TARDIS. Yes, this model seems more advanced, but the principles seem to be the same."

"That's good to know, I guess," Mary Ann said. She glanced at the rear door of the console room. "Where does that lead?"

"Well, if this TARDIS is anything like the Doctor's, then there are corridors and rooms beyond that door," Tegan said.

"Corridors and rooms? How big is this thing!?" Gilligan asked.

"From what I understand about the TARDIS, it could be infinite," Nyssa said.

"Infinite!?" Gilligan and Mary Ann said together. Clearly both of them had a hard time accepting the concept.

"I know how you two feel?" Tegan said, smiling.

At that point, the time rotor began to slow down.

"What's happening now?" Mary Ann asked.

"We're materializing," Tegan said as the rotor came to a stop. "Any idea of where we are, Nys?"

"No, I can't get a fix on our position," Nyssa said. She worked the control that activated the view screen. A green and hilly countryside could be seen.

"Looks friendly," Gilligan said.

"Could be Britain, I guess," Tegan said.

"Well, the air is breathable, and the gravity does match that of Earth," Nyssa said. "Perhaps we should go outside and take a look around."

 **OOOOOOOO**

In no time, the four of them were outside the TARDIS. "Are we in the 20th Century?" Gilligan asked.

"I don't think so, Gilligan," Tegan said and indicated the Roman soldiers who had come over the nearest hill and were slowly approaching the group.


	11. Chapter 11

The Roman commander walked up to Gilligan. "Greetings, I am Romulus Maximus. Who are you?"

 _Me, he's talking to me,_ Gilligan thought. "Uh, I'm Gilligan."

"Ah, and are these women your concubines?" Maximus asked.

"Concu... Concu..." Gilligan stammered. "I don't even know what that means."

"I know what it means," Tegan said. "It means..."

"Silence wench! I was not talking to you!" Maximus barked.

Meanwhile, Nyssa had come up to Gilligan and whispered something in his ear.

"What?" Gilligan said, his eyes going wide. "These women are not my concu... I mean, they're my friends, nothing more."

"Well, if that's the case, then perhaps you'd like to sell one or more of them to me," Maximus said as his eyes fell on Mary Ann. "Her, perhaps."

Before anyone could react, Gilligan walked up and slugged Maximus. "Don't you EVER talk of Mary Ann that way again!"

The Roman soldiers all drew their weapons.

"Uh, I think a retreat is called for," Tegan said.

"You're right, Tegan," Nyssa said. "Quickly, into the TARDIS!" The four of them ran into the TARDIS, which quickly dematerialized.

"By the Gods!" Maximus exclaimed as he looked at the place where the TARDIS had been.

 **OOOOOOOO**

Meanwhile, on the TARDIS, Mary Ann was tending to Gilligan's hand. "Did you really mean what you said back there, Gilligan?"

"Yeah, Mary Ann, I did," Gilligan replied. "That creep had no right to talk about you like that."

"Gilligan, you're a hero," Mary Ann said. "When we get back to the island, I'll make you the biggest coconut cream pie ever."

"Well, that might take a while," Nyssa said. "I'm still having problems with the guidance systems."

"Well, if that's the case, we better get comfortable," Tegan said. "I saw some bedrooms in the corridor. I suppose we all better settle in for the time being."


	12. Chapter 12

The four of them had settled in. This TARDIS had bedrooms (Nyssa and Tegan shared one, while Mary Ann and Gilligan had adjoining ones just opposite Nyssa and Tegan's), a kitchen with a food dispenser (which showed that the Doctor was not the only Time Lord that favoured the planet Earth) , an extensive wardrobe, all the comforts of home. Gilligan was sitting in the kitchen, eating, when Mary Ann came in. "I see you've found the food dispenser," she said, once she saw the food. She pulled up a chair and joined him. "I suppose it even makes coconut cream pies."

"I don't know, Mary Ann, I never tried to have it make one for me," Gilligan said. "It wouldn't be as good as yours."

"Oh, Gilligan, you say the sweetest things," Mary Ann said, blushing slightly.

"Mary Ann, I was wondering..." Gilligan said and broke off. "What I mean is..."

Before he could get any further, Tegan came in and made herself a cup of coffee. "I hope I wasn't interrupting something," she said.

"Uh, no," Gilligan said quickly.

 _I wonder what he was going to say?_ Mary Ann thought.

"Well, I was just coming to tell you two that Nyssa and I have found something," Tegan said. Over the previous few days, the four of them had been exploring their new home, looking for items they could use.

"What it is, Tegan?" Mary Ann asked.

"It better if I show you. Come on."

Soon the four of them were in the console room. Nyssa was there, with a bunch of devices that looked like small black balls. "What are those?" Gilligan asked.

"They appear to be message drones," Nyssa said. "What I mean is that we can record messages on them, and send them through time and space."

"So we can send a message to the island," Mary Ann said. "Let them know we're okay."

"Yes, you can," Nyssa said. "Here how it works..."

 **OOOOOOOO**

On Gilligan's Island...

The other castaways had been searching for days, but there had been no sign of Gilligan, Mary Ann, Nyssa and Tegan. They were gathered in the hut area, getting ready for another search, when a small black ball just appeared out of nowhere and hovered there. As the astonished castaways watched, the black ball emitted a holographic projection of Gilligan and Mary Ann.

"Hi everyone, I know you've probably been worried about us, but we're okay," Gilligan said.

"Here's what happened to us," Mary Ann said and recounted their adventures so far. "And that's it."

"We'll be back someday," Gilligan said. "I don't know when, but we will be back." With that, the two holograms faded away.

"God speed, little buddy," the Skipper said. "God speed."

 **OOOOOOOO**

On the TARDIS...

"You think they got our message?" Gilligan asked.

"They should have," Nyssa said. "You did provide the spacial and temporal co-ordinates to your island."

"Are you two going to send a similar message to this Doctor?" Mary Ann asked.

"We already did," Tegan said. "However, we don't know where the Doctor is now, so our drone might take a long time to find him."

"Our message was like yours, telling the Doctor that we're okay and not to worry about us," Nyssa said.


	13. Chapter 13

"We've landed," Nyssa said as she looked at the console.

"Where?" Tegan asked.

"I don't know, the guidance system is still offline," Nyssa activated the viewer and soon the four of them were treated a view of a cornfield.

"It's Kansas!" Mary Ann said with delight.

"Are you sure, Mary Ann?" Gilligan asked.

"Yes, I know my home state when I see it," Mary Ann said and turned to Nyssa. "Can we go out?"

"Yes, but first I want to find out just where and when we are," Nyssa said and held up one of the black holographic balls.

"What are you doing to do with that?" Tegan asked.

"These can also be used to feed live images to us. I'm going to have this one do a recon." Soon, Nyssa had sent the black ball out on its mission and the image of a town appeared on the screen.

"That's my home town. Winfield, Kansas!" Mary Ann chirped as she turned to Gilligan. "Now you can finally meet my family. And then..."

"Hang on a moment, you two," Tegan said and pointed at the image. "Look at those clothes and cars. It looks like we've landed in the 1940's."

"Twenty years too soon," Gilligan said. "I'm sorry, Mary Ann, I really wanted to meet your family."

"Can we still go into town?" Mary Ann asked Nyssa.

"Yes, we can," Nyssa replied. "After the four of us go to the wardrobe room and find some period clothing. We don't want to stand out."

 **OOOOOOOO**

A short time later, the four of them, now dressed in 1940's clothing, emerged from the TARDIS, which had taken the shape of a huge bail of hay. "At least the Chameleon Circuit works in this TARDIS," Nyssa said. Seeing the blank look on Gilligan and Mary Ann's faces, she added: "I'll explain later."

 **OOOOOOOO**

In no time, the little group had entered Winfield. Tegan spotted a calendar inside a barber shop and read the date on it. "1947."

"What!?" Mary Ann said.

"I said it was 1947," Tegan replied. "What's wrong, Mary Ann?"

Mary Ann didn't answer. Her focus was on a young couple, walking down the street with a little girl, who looked about nine years old.

"Mary Ann, isn't that..." Gilligan began.

"Yes, Gilligan, those are my parents, Arthur and Beatrice Summers," Mary Ann said slowly. "And that little girl... That little girl is me."


	14. Chapter 14

The four time travellers had retreated to a local diner, where they looked after the shaken Mary Ann. "This is Beekman's Diner," Mary Ann said as she looked around. "I used to... I mean, I will frequent this place with my friends, when I'm a teenager."

"Mary Ann, are you all right?" Nyssa asked. "What happened back there."

"I... It was seeing my parents," Mary Ann said. "They were killed in a car accident in 1947, this year."

"Oh my God, what happened?" Tegan asked.

"We were coming back from an outing, when one of the tires blew. The car hit a tree head on," Mary Ann said, tears forming in her eyes. "My parents, they didn't make it."

"Mary Ann..." Gilligan began.

"No, Gilligan, let me continue," Mary Ann said. "I myself was knocked out. Some people, I never did find out who they were, came by and pulled me out of the car. They stayed with me until the ambulance came and took me to the hospital. When I got out of the hospital, I went to live with my Uncle George and Aunt Martha, on their farm, which is about twenty miles outside of Winfield."

"These were close relatives of yours?" Nyssa asked.

"Yes, Uncle George was my father's brother," Mary Ann replied. "They already had three children, but they took me in and raised me like I was their fourth. Over time, I came to see them as parents, and my cousins as siblings."

Ar that point, a waitress came over. "Hi, my name's Maggie. Can I get you four anything?"

"Four coffees please," Tegan said.

"Right," Maggie said and went off to place the orders.

"I know that waitress," Mary Ann said. "Her daughter, Cindy, will become my best friend in high school. In fact, Cindy will work here as a waitress herself at that time."

"I'm not surprised," Tegan said, knowing that, in 1947, being a waitress was one of the few jobs a woman could get.

Meanwhile, Gilligan had picked up a newspaper that another diner had left behind and was reading the funny pages.

Mary Ann looked at the date on the newspaper and another chill went through her. If the date on the paper was correct, today was July 3rd. Tomorrow, July 4th, would be the day of the car accident that would changer her life forever.


	15. Chapter 15

"I know what you're thinking, Mary Ann," Nyssa said, once the four of them had returned to their TARDIS.

"Do you now," Mary Ann said.

"Yes, you're thinking of trying to save your parents. Am I right?"

"Well, yes I am," Mary Ann said. "What of it?"

"You can't do it, Mary Ann. You can't change history, not one iota."

"Oh come on, Nyssa, this is not like strangling Hitler in his crib or stopping the Kennedy assassination," Mary Ann said defensively. "This is just about saving a simple Kansas farmer and his wife."

"None the less, the one lesson we learned from travelling with the Doctor is that you cannot change the past," Nyssa said. "Mary Ann, believe me, I know how you feel. I've told you how my home world was destroyed. Don't you think that, if I could, I would go and prevent it, but I can't. The damage to time could be catastrophic."

"Could be. You hear that, Nyssa, you're guessing," Mary Ann said. "You don't know for sure, do you."

"Well, no I don't. I just know what the Doctor has said, and he's a Time Lord. He knows what he's talking about."

"Yeah, well he's not here, is he," Mary Ann said as she stormed out of the console room. Soon the door to her bedroom could be heard slamming shut.

"Well, that could have gone better," Tegan said.

"I'll go talk to her," Gilligan said as he headed out of the console room and for Mary Ann's room.


	16. Chapter 16

Mary Ann was in her room, on the TARDIS, lying on her bed, when a knock sounded on her door. "Go away, Nyssa!" Mary Ann shouted.

"It's me," Gilligan said as he peeked into the room. "I was just checking up on you. Can I come in?"

"Sure, Gilligan, I'm not mad at you," Mary Ann said as she sat up on the bed. "I guess you heard all that happened."

"Yeah, I did," Gilligan said. "From the gist of it, it seems you can't change what's already happened."

"That's just it, Gilligan, it hasn't happened yet. My parents are still alive."

"Yes, but it's going to have happened," Gilligan said. "Am I making sense here?" His head was starting to spin at all this. Where is the Professor when we need him? Gilligan thought.

"Yes, Gilligan, you are," Mary Ann said. "Still, I have to try, Gilligan. Why else do you think we ended up in this time and place?"

"Gee, Mary Ann, I thought you were happy living on that farm with your aunt and uncle."

"Oh, Gilligan, don't get me wrong, I love Aunt Martha and Uncle George dearly," Mary Ann said. "Still, there are times that I've wondered what it would have been like had my parents had the chance to raise me. Would they have had any more children? So many questions."

"I understand, Mary Ann," Gilligan said. "In fact, I'd like to help you, if I can."

"Good," Mary Ann said and began to lay our her plan.

 **OOOOOOOO**

In the console room, Nyssa and Tegan were having a discussion of their own. "We can't take off? Why?" Tegan asked.

"Some kind of localized distortion in the space/time continuum," Nyssa replied. Until it clears up, we're not going anywhere?"

"What's causing it?" Tegan asked.

"I have no idea."


	17. Chapter 17

Winfield, Kansas, July 4th, 1947...

Very slowly, Gilligan and Mary Ann crept out of the TARDIS. They had been extra careful not to wake up Nyssa or Tegan. "Looks like we're in the clear," Mary Ann said.

"Yeah," Gilligan replied. "How much time do we have to reach your parents, before the accident happens?"

"About an hour. We better hurry." Mary Ann said. The two of the began to make their way across the hay field. They had almost reached the road, when Mary Ann cried out and fell to the ground.

"Mary Ann! What happened?" Gilligan said as he ran to his friends side.

"I twisted my ankle," Mary Ann replied in pain. "I don't understand, I'm not usually so clumsy."

 _It's like time is trying to stop us,_ Gilligan thought. "Here, Mary Ann, let me help you up." He slowly helped Mary Ann to her feet. He looked at her ankle and saw that it was swelling up. "We better get back to the TARDIS and..."

"No, Gilligan, I can make it," Mary Ann said. "Please, we have to do this now."

"But..."

"Please!" Mary Ann said in a pleading voice.

"Okay, okay. Here, let me help you," Gilligan said. Very slowly, the two of them continued on their way.

 **OOOOOOOO**

It had been a wonderful outing for Arthur Summers, his wife, Beatrice, and their young daughter, Mary Ann. They had spent the morning at the county fair and we now heading back home. Suddenly, the right front tire of the car blew out. As Arthur fought to control the car, he didn't see the tree that they were heading for until it was too late.

 **OOOOOOOO**

After much walking, much of it helping Mary Ann along, the two former castaways arrived to the sight of the car squished against the tree. "Oh my God! We're too late!" Mary Ann said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "If I hadn't twisted my ankle..."

"It's like time itself was against us," Gilligan said slowly.

"It was," Nyssa said as she and Tegan emerged from some corn stalks.

"Good thing we planted that homing device on you, Gilligan," Tegan said. "We figured you two might try something like this."

"I... I... I don't understand," Mary Ann said. "Why did we end up here if I couldn't save my parents. Why..."

"I think I may know," Nyssa said. "Mary Ann, you mentioned to us that some people pulled you out of the car after the accident."

"That's right," Mary Ann said. "However, I was knocked out. I never saw them. I... You mean..."

"Yes, Mary Ann, it seems that we were those people," Nyssa said. "It's the only answer that makes sense."

"Then we better go rescue little Mary Ann," Gilligan said and headed for the car.

"There's a farm house nearby, I'll go there and call for an ambulance," Tegan said.

Meanwhile, Mary Ann had followed Gilligan to the wrecked car. As she reached it, she saw Gilligan open the back door and gently pull her nine year old self out. "She's gonna be okay," Gilligan said. "I mean she must be..."

However, Mary Ann was not listening. She had walked right up to the front of the car and saw that her mother, Beatrice Summers, was still alive. _I thought she'd been killed instantly._ Mary Ann thought.

"My daughter..." Beatrice moaned.

"It's all right," Mary Ann said in reassuring voice. "My friend got her out in time. I'm... She's going to be fine."

Beatrice took a good, long look at Mary Ann. "You... You grew up beautiful..."

 _She knows who I am, but how?_ Mary Ann thought.

Then, with a sigh, Beatrice slumped back into her seat, breathing her last breath.

"Mommy! No..." Mary Ann said and dissolved into tears as the reality of the situation overtook her. She had lost her parents, again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Winfield, Kansas, July 4th, 1947...**

Tegan had arrived at the farmhouse and pounded on the door, until the farmer had let her in. "There's been an accident," Tegan said. "Quickly, call 9-1-1."

"Nine what?" the baffled farmer asked.

 _Stupid!_ Tegan's brain roared. _This is 1947, 9-1-1 doesn't exist yet._ She tried again. "Call an ambulance, there's been a bad car accident." Tegan went on to describe the accident.

"Right, I'll call them right away," the farmer said, once Tegan had finished.

 **OOOOOOOO**

When Tegan got back to the site of the accident, she was greeted to the sight of Nyssa tending to the unconscious nine-year-old Mary Ann, while Gilligan comforted the adult one. "How is she?" Tegan asked Nyssa.

"Unconscious, but alive," Nyssa replied. "She was fortunate to be in the back seat when the accident occurred. The front of the car, where her parents were, took the brunt of it. However, she does need medical attention."

"Well, help is on the way," Tegan said and went on to explain how the farmer had called for an ambulance.

"It's happening just as the older Mary Ann said it would," Nyssa added.

 **OOOOOOOO**

Meanwhile, Gilligan was doing his best to comfort his friend. "Oh, Gilligan, I've lost my parents again," Mary Ann sobbed. "It's not fair! It's just not fair!"

"I know, Mary Ann, I know," Gilligan said. He looked for more comforting words to say, but he wasn't used to dealing with this kind of a situation.

"They'll never get to see me grow up, they'll never get to be grandparents," Mary Ann said. "Oh why did we have to come here, Gilligan. Why!?"

"To save you, the 1947 you, I mean," Gilligan said. "That's why we came here, Mary Ann. Because we were always meant to come here."

"But that means..."

"Yes, it was always meant to happen this way," Gilligan said. "Don't ask me how or why, but that's just how it is."

 **OOOOOOOO**

The ambulance arrived about ten minutes later. Once little Mary Ann was loaded into the back, Mary Ann gave the ambulance driver information on how her Uncle George and Aunt Martha could be reached. "Uncle George and Aunt Martha told me what happened," Mary Ann told Nyssa, Tegan, and Gilligan, once the ambulance had driven away. "They told me about the people who had rescued me. By the time the Sheriff arrived at the scene of the accident, the people had disappeared. They were never found."

"And since we are those same people, I guess that's our cue to leave," Tegan said.

"We better return to the TARDIS before the authorities arrive," Nyssa said. "We must keep history on track."

"Are you going to be okay, Mary Ann?" Gilligan asked.

"I don't know, Gilligan," Mary Ann replied. "I just don't know." She turned and took one last look at the wreck of her family car, and the bodies of her parents. "Come on, let's go. There's nothing for me here now."


	19. Chapter 19

**On the TARDIS...**

The mysterious time distortion had vanished, when Nyssa, Tegan, Mary Ann, and Gilligan had returned to the TARDIS, and they departed Kansas of 1947 without incident. Nyssa had speculated that the time distortion had been there to keep them from leaving until they had fulfilled their destiny in saving the 1947 Mary Ann and making sure she was safe.

And so...

"Where are we now, Nys?" Tegan asked.

"Hovering at the edge of Earth's galaxy," Nyssa replied as the two of them stared at the view screen. "I want to have another look at the TARDIS circuits, before we go anywhere else."

At that point, Gilligan entered the console room. "Well, Mary Ann is still shut up in her room."

"You can't get her to come out?" Nyssa asked.

"No, and I'm getting worried," Gilligan said. Nearly a week had passed since they'd left Kansas of 1947, and Mary Ann had more or less become a shut in. She would emerge from her room only for meals and such. Even then, she would only pick at her food, before disappearing back into her room.

"Well, she did experience a tragic loss," Tegan said. "I mean imagine losing your parents for the second time. It can't be easy."

"No, but I'm still worried," Gilligan said. He reached a decision. "I'm going to try and talk to her." With that, he headed out of the console room.

 **OOOOOOOO**

Mary Ann was lying on her bed, when her bedroom door opened and Gilligan poked his head in. "Mary Ann? Ar you awake?"

"Yes, Gilligan, I am," Mary Ann said as she sat up. "It's okay, come in."

Gilligan entered the room and sat down on the bed next to Mary Ann. "Mary Ann, I'm really worried about you. I... I hate seeing you so sad like this."

"I know, Gilligan, but I can't help it," Mary Ann said. "I mean I had to see my parents die, again. I never felt so helpless and useless in my life."

"I wish we could have saved them, Mary Ann. However, it seemed that time itself was against us."

"Yeah, it was," Mary Ann said. "That's probably why I twisted my ankle like that. It slowed us down just long enough for the accident to happen."

"And for us to get there to save your younger self," Gilligan said.

A smile came over Mary Ann's face, the first in days. "I've always wondered who those Good Samaritans were, the ones that pulled me out of the car. I never would have imagined that my future self would be one of them. Still, it does solve the mystery of who those people were, and to why the County Sheriff was never able to track them down."

"Yeah, I guess it's still mystery, even in our time," Gilligan said.

"You know, Gilligan, we still have the same County Sheriff in our time. Maybe, if we ever get back, I'll go and tell him."

"I'd love to be there when that happens," Gilligan said.

"You would?" Mary Ann asked.

"Yes, I would," Gilligan said as he took one of Mary Ann's hands in his own.

 **OOOOOOOO**

The TARDIS drifted in space, and all aboard were unaware that a Dalek ship was heading towards them.


	20. Chapter 20

**On the Dalek ship...**

"Sensors confirm, the object is a TARDIS," one of the Daleks said. "However, it is not the TARDIS of our enemy, the Doctor."

"That does not matter," the commanding Dalek said. "All Time Lords are the enemy's of the Daleks. Prepare to attack!"

 **OOOOOOOO**

Nyssa and Tegan were still in the console room, when the TARDIS suddenly lurched. "What was that? Another malfunction?" Tegan asked.

"No, that was external," Nyssa replied. She operated the view screen and the two of them were treated to the sight of a space shape bearing down on them. As they watched, the ship fired its weapons and the TARDIS lurched again.

"Who are they? Why are they attacking us?" Tegan asked.

"I don't know, and I don't think we should wait around to find out," Nyssa said. She operated the dematerialization controls and the TARDIS vanished into space/time.

At that point, Gilligan and Mary Ann entered the console room. "What was that?" Gilligan asked. "It felt like someone was shooting at us."

"You're right, someone was shooting at us," Tegan said. "Although I have no idea why."

"I might," Nyssa said. She had consulted the TARDIS database. "According to this, that ship belonged to a race called the Daleks."

"The Daleks? Who, or what, are the Daleks?" Mary Ann asked.

"I've heard the Doctor mention them," Nyssa said. "According to him, they're an aggressive race of part machine, part organic life forms that consider all other life forms inferior."

"Sounds like the kind of things that Hitler used to say," Gilligan said.

"Well, that's not to far off the mark," Nyssa replied. "Anyway, the Doctor has had many encounters with the Daleks. They're one of his greatest enemies."

"Have they mistaken us for him?" Mary Ann asked.

"I don't know. And we sure weren't going to stick around to find out," Tegan said.

"Unfortunately, the TARDIS took more damage in the attack," Nyssa said. "We going to have to land somewhere and make repairs."

"Well, let's just hope for the best," Tegan said. They all watched as the time rotor came to a stop, indicating that the TARDIS had landed.

"According to the instruments, the gravity and atmosphere are similar to that of Earth," Nyssa said. She activated the view screen and the four of them were treated to a view of what looked like a peaceful country scene.

"Looks nice enough," Mary Ann said.

"Hey, maybe we can go outside and have a look around," Gilligan said.

"I'd like that," Mary Ann replied.

"Well, it's going to take a while to repair the TARDIS," Nyssa said. "Just don't go too far."

 **OOOOOOOO**

Gilligan and Mary Ann were walking in the woods, holding hands. "I wonder where we are?" Mary Ann asked.

"I don't care, as long as it's with you, Mary Ann," Gilligan said.

"You mean..."

"Yes, Mary Ann. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. I love you, Mary Ann," Gilligan knelt down and picked up a flower and gave it to Mary Ann.

"Oh, Gilligan. You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that from you. I'd almost given up hope," Mary Ann said.

Under the alien sky, the two of them kissed.


	21. Chapter 21

"Well, I think I've managed to fix most of the damage," Nyssa said as she emerged from under the console and stood up.

"Seems the Doctor taught you a lot about how to fix a TARDIS," Tegan said.

"Well, it was mostly trial and error when it came to the Doctor," Nyssa replied. "However, it does help that this TARDIS is much newer than his. Seems a lot of the systems are programmed to repair themselves over time."

"So, are we ready to leave?"

"No, not yet," Nyssa said. "I would like to let the systems recharge a little more first. Why don't we go outside and see where Mary Ann and Gilligan have gotten to."

 **OOOOOOOO**

Soon, Nyssa and Tegan were outside the TARDIS, looking around. "Well, it's definitely not Earth," Tegan said as she saw two moons rising in the sky.

"No, but the gravity and atmosphere are a close match," Nyssa said. "It wouldn't surprise me if humans ended up colonizing this world one day. Come on, Tegan, while we're looking for Mary Ann and Gilligan, we'll do some exploring of our own.

 **OOOOOOOO**

"That was a wonderful kiss, Gilligan," Mary Ann said.

"It was?" Gilligan asked. "I was worried at first. I hadn't had much practice."

"Really? You've never kissed a girl before now?" Mary Ann asked.

"Well, I mean... I never enjoyed it before," Gilligan said. "It used to kind of scare me. Remember what happened whenever Ginger used to vamp me."

"Yeah, you would hit your head and knock yourself out," Mary Ann said.

"Well, I had to turn her off some way," Gilligan said. "Don't get me wrong, Ginger is nice, and I consider her a friend, but that's all. My feelings for her never went any farther than that."

"Funny to hear you say that, Gilligan. I'm sure a lot of men would die for a chance with Ginger."

"Yeah, well, those men are not me," Gilligan said. "Ginger is nice, but she's not you, Mary Ann. I'd rather have you than a hundred Gingers."

"Oh, that so sweet!" Mary Ann said as she swept herself into Gilligan's arms.

However, before the two of them could kiss again, the group around them erupted and soon the two castaways were surrounded by strange looking aliens carrying what looked like electric spears.

"Where did these guys come from?" Gilligan asked.

"I don't know, Gilligan. From what I saw they just came up from... under the ground," Mary Ann replied as she huddled closer to Gilligan.


	22. Chapter 22

"Gilligan! Mary Ann!" Tegan called as she and Nyssa searched for their two missing friends. "Where could they have gone?"

"I don't know, Tegan. They couldn't have gone that far," Nyssa replied. She looked down to the ground. "Their footprints stop here."

"Yes, but then where are they?" Tegan asked.

"I don't know, but look at this," Nyssa knelt down to examine the ground around where the footprints stopped. "It looks like the ground has been disturbed here. Almost as if..." Nyssa got no farther as the mysterious aliens reappeared and pulled the two of them underground.

 **OOOOOOOO**

"How long do you think they're going to keep us here, Gilligan?" Mary Ann asked. The two of them were sitting in cave and had been since the aliens had brought them there, not long before.

"I don't know," Gilligan replied. "At least they haven't hurt us, or tried to eat us."

"Not yet at least," Mary Ann said. "I'm beginning to miss our island more and more."

At that point, Nyssa and Tegan were brought into the cave.

"Boy, are we glad to see you two," Gilligan said. "Mary Ann are I were... Well, we were just minding our own business, when these guys popped up out of ground and grabbed us."

"The same thing happened to us," Tegan replied. She looked at Nyssa. "Nys, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tegan," Nyssa replied as she put a hand to her forehead. "The aliens seem to be trying to communicate with me via telepathy."

"Any idea what they're saying?"

"Yes, the aliens, or the natives perhaps, are called Terrians," Nyssa said. "They're wondering what we're doing here."

"You can talk to these Terr... Terr... These guys?" Gilligan asked. "Mary Ann and I tried, but we got nowhere."

"The Terrians use telepathy to communicate," Nyssa said. "My mind has been more in tune to that, since that incident with the Xeraphine."

"We'll explain later," Tegan added for Gilligan and Mary Ann's benefit.

"The Terrians mean us no harm," Nyssa went on. "They seem to be curious about us. They've never seen beings like us before."

"So that means no humans have ever visited this planet before," Tegan said.

"No yet, at least," Nyssa said.

"So they're not going to harm us?" Mary Ann asked.

"No, as I said, they're just curious about us," Nyssa replied. "From what I understand, the Terrians are symbiotically linked to this planet. They know all the native life forms."

"Symio..." Gilligan began with a baffled look on his face.

"It means that their minds are in tune with the harmonics of the planet," Nyssa said. "What the planet feels, they feel."

"So I guess our arrival stirred things up a bit," Tegan said.

"Yes, and that is why they brought us here. They just want to know who we are and where we came from," Nyssa replied.

At that point a group of Terrians entered the cave and gestured for the group to follow them.

"And now I guess they're going to ask us in person," Mary Ann said.


	23. Chapter 23

The four of them were brought into a large cave, full of Terrians. One of the Terrians looked at Nyssa, who nodded back.

"What's happening, Nyssa?" Tegan asked.

"The Terrians are asking where we came from," Nyssa replied as she turned back to the Terrians. "My name is Nyssa. I come from a planet called Traken. My friends here, Tegan Jovanka, Gilligan and Mary Ann come from a planet called Earth."

The Terrians then seemed to confer to themselves.

"What are they saying now?" Gilligan asked.

"Are they going to let us go?" Mary Ann asked.

"I don't know, they haven't decided yet," Nyssa replied.

"I can't understand them the way you can, Nyssa, but I get the feeling that they mean us no harm," Mary Ann said suddenly.

"How can you know, Mary Ann?" Gilligan asked.

"Growing up on a farm, you get a connection with nature," Mary Ann said. "From what Nyssa told us, these beings are connected with nature here on this planet."

"Well, Mary Ann, I hope you're right," Gilligan said.

At that point, another group of Terrians came in and seemed to be agitated about something.

I wonder what all that is about? Tegan thought.

 **OOOOOOOO**

On the surface of the planet, the Dalek ship had landed and the Daleks had disembarked. "We've tracked the TARDIS to this planet," the head Dalek commanded. "Seek, locate, and exterminate our Time Lord enemies!"


	24. Chapter 24

Nyssa, Tegan, Mary Ann, and Gilligan, accompanied by a group of Terrians, had come to the surface to observe the invaders. "What are those things?" Mary Ann asked.

"They look like giant salt and pepper shakers," Gilligan added.

"Those are the Daleks, at least how the Doctor described them to me," Nyssa said.

 **OOOOOOOO**

The Daleks continued their advance, when, suddenly, a couple of Terrians came up out of the ground and blocked their way. "Exterminate!" the Daleks roared as they ruthlessly lasered the Terrians down.

 **OOOOOOOO**

Gilligan and Mary Ann were horrified. "Why did they do that?" Mary Ann asked in a shaken voice. "The Terrians weren't even attacking them?"

"From what the Doctor told me, the Daleks hate all other forms of life," Nyssa said. "The Terrians weren't Daleks."

"And that justifies killing them?" Mary Ann asked.

"To the Daleks, yes," Nyssa said.

"They're coming this way," Tegan said. "We better come up with a plan, fast."

"I'll lead them away," Gilligan said.

"Gilligan..." Mary Ann said.

"I'm fast, Mary Ann, you know that," Gilligan said. "I managed to stay ahead of Kincaid that whole time, remember." To Nyssa and Tegan, he added: "I'll explain later."

"Okay, Gilligan, but please be careful," Mary Ann said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mary Ann," Gilligan replied. "I'll be back, I promise you that." Gilligan then got up and set off.

 _It's about time those two declared their love for each other,_ Tegan thought. _Too bad it had to be under circumstances like this._

 **OOOOOOOO**

The Daleks were continuing their advance, when Gilligan popped from behind some rocks and yelled: "COME AND GET ME, YOU OVERGROWN SALT AND PEPPER SHAKERS!" Gilligan then took off at top speed.

"Pursue and exterminate that creature!" the lead Daleks said as they began their pursuit of Gilligan.


	25. Chapter 25

Gilligan was making good time as he ran. The big advantage, as far as he knew, was that the Daleks were unable to quickly traverse the uneven landscape. His mention of the Kincaid incident had brought it to the forefront of his mind. It had been two years now since the mad big game hunter had come to the island and wanted to hunt a human being. In the end, Gilligan had been the one that Kincaid had selected. Only his fleet feet kept him one step ahead (although he had needed the help of the Skipper and Professor in the end). Now here he was, on the run from alien salt and pepper shakers. _Never in a million years would I have dreamed that this would happen,_ he thought.

 **OOOOOOOO**

"The humanoid is getting away, we must levitate," the head Dalek said.

"Malfunction! My levitation drive is non-operational," one of the other Daleks said. All the other Daleks reported the same problem.

"Something on this planet is interfering with our systems," the head Dalek said.

"Shall we withdraw?"

"Negative, maintain pursuit," the head Dalek said.

 **OOOOOOOO**

"I'm really getting worried," Mary Ann said. "I hope Gilligan will be okay."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Tegan said. _I hope,_ she added in her mind.

"Mary Ann, Tegan, look," Nyssa said. "The Terrians seem to be gesturing to us to follow them."

"Where do you think they want to take us?" Mary Ann asked.

"I don't know, but perhaps we should follow them and find out," Tegan said.

 **OOOOOOOO**

Gilligan had arrived in what appeared to be large mesa and looked around. A group of Terrians all stood in a circle in front of them. "Get away from here, those Dalek things are right behind me!" Gilligan said, but the Terrians didn't move. As Gilligan watched, the Terrians all raised their staffs towards the sky, which began filling up with dark storm clouds. _What is going on?_ Gilligan thought.

 **OOOOOOOO**

The group of Daleks arrived on the mesa soon after. Seeing Gilligan and the Terrians in the distance, they charged ahead, intending to wipe them all out. However, before they got halfway across the mesa, a bolt of lighting shot out of the sky and hit the lead Dalek, and said Dalek exploded into flames. Other lightning bolts quickly dispatched the remaining Daleks.

 **OOOOOOOO**

Nyssa, Tegan, and Mary Ann arrived on the mesa to be greeted by the sight of the burning Daleks. Seeing Gilligan, Mary Ann quickly ran up and hugged him. "What happened?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Gilligan replied and went on to described what had happened.

"Lighting just came out of the sky and destroyed the Daleks," Tegan said. "How?"

"It was the Terrians," Nyssa said. "They're connected to this planet remember. In many ways, the planet is just as much a living thing as the Terrians are. Together, they removed the threat."

"Like anti-bodies destroying a virus," Tegan said.

"Yes, that's it," Nyssa said.

"Tell them I said thanks," Gilligan said.

"They already know," Nyssa said.

"Well, I'm sure glad they helped," Mary Ann said, still hugging Gilligan. "When we get back to the TARDIS, I'm making you the biggest coconut cream pie ever!"

"I'd like that," Gilligan said as he kissed Mary Ann.

 _All in all, I think the Daleks will want to give this planet a wide berth from now on,_ Tegan thought as she glanced at the burning remains of the Dalek invasion force.

"The Terrians are giving us their thanks," Nyssa said. As the group watched, the Terrians dropped back into the ground.

"I'll never get used to that," Tegan said.

"Let's go," Nyssa said and the group turned and headed back to the TARDIS.


	26. Chapter 26

Once the group was safely away in the TARDIS, Nyssa decided it was time to do some more repairs. "This should be a good place to hide, in case anyone else is looking for the Doctor," Nyssa said.

"Where are we?" Tegan asked.

"Inside what you Earth people call the Crab Nebula," Nyssa replied. She operated the view screen and the two of them were treated to a view of the nebula surrounded the TARDIS.

"I can't see a thing," Tegan said.

"That's the idea, Tegan." Nyssa replied. "Come on, let's get to work."

 **OOOOOOOO**

In the TARDIS dining area, Mary Ann was serving Gilligan a coconut cream pie. "I had to use the food synthesizers to make the ingredients," Mary Ann said. "There aren't many coconuts around here."

"Let me try it," Gilligan said as he tasted the pie. "It's great, Mary Ann. It has your magic touch."

"Oh, Gilligan, that's so sweet," Mary Ann said.

"I'm just glad, Mary Ann, I'm glad that we finally know how we really feel about each other."

"Me too, Gilligan," Mary Ann replied. "Yes, it took us being taken off Earth, but here we are,"

"I wish we could tell the Skipper and the others," Gilligan said. "I would love for them to know."

"Gilligan, we can tell them. Those message balls!" Mary Ann exclaimed.

"You're right, Mary Ann, let's go."

 **OOOOOOOO**

On Gilligan's Island...

The five remaining castaways were astonished when another floating black ball appeared. On it, Gilligan and Mary Ann informed them of how they were now together romantically.

"Well, it's about time those two got together," Mrs. Howell said, once the message had finished.

"Yeah, you're been trying to get them together for years now," the Professor said.

"Yes, and now it's time for me to get to work on you and Ginger," Mrs. Howell said.

"Er, uh..." the Professor stuttered as Ginger smiled at him.


	27. Chapter 27

**On Gilligan's Island...**

The Castaways were astonished when the schooner arrived in the lagoon. They were even more astonished when they saw who was sailing it. Gilligan, Mary Ann, Nyssa and Tegan. "Gilligan! Little Buddy!" the Skipper said as he ran over and gave Gilligan a hug. "You're back!"

"Yeah, we landed in Hawaii this time," Gilligan replied.

"And in the right time," Mary Ann added.

"So we decided to rent this boat and come to rescue you all."

"By Jove, Gilligan and Mary Ann came through for us all." Mr. Howell said.

"Is it true, dears, that you two are together now?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Howell, we are," Mary Ann said.

"Well, then we must start planning for the wedding at once. Now..." Mrs. Howell said as she began to rattle off instructions. Everyone else just laughed.

 **OOOOOOOO**

Soon the schooner had put out to sea. It was when they were approaching Hawaii that Nyssa and Tegan made their announcement. "You're leaving?" Gilligan asked the two of them.

"Yeah, we are," Tegan said. "You two have your lives to get back to."

"And we must find the Doctor," Nyssa added.

"Well, I'll miss you two," Mary Ann said.

"Me too," Gilligan added and they all hugged.

"Leaving? How are you leaving?" the Professor asked. "We haven't arrived in port yet."

"We have our own method of travel here," Tegan said.

"And now we'll show it to you all. Farewell." With that, Nyssa and Tegan turned and entered what appeared to be a supply locker. As everyone watched, a wheezing, groaning noise sounded and the supply locker faded away.

"Good Heavens!" the Professor said, his eyes going wide.

"What happened? Where did they go?" the equally astonished Skipper asked.

"Anywhere. Any when," Mary Ann said.

"Yeah, it's called a TARDIS," Gilligan said. "Anyway..."

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **Epilogue**

Gilligan and Mary Ann were married a few months later. All the Castaways and their families were in attendance to the wedding.

The following year, Mary Ann gave birth to their first child, a girl. Gilligan and Mary Ann named their new daughter Tegan Nyssa Gilligan, after their time travelling friends.

As for Nyssa and Tegan, their search for the Doctor continues...


End file.
